The Tickle Plant Grows Back
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Sequel to "The Tickle Plant." Cute Timzi ending!


**The Tickle Plant Grows Back**

Max was taking a short nap by himself, with his hands under his head. A few days ago, while he was on a private stroll, some kind of plant restricted him, and tickled him nearly everywhere almost nonstop to the point of him passing out. It even _licked_ him! Luckily after he fainted, he didn't know when, but Timon saved him, and took him away from that area in the forest. He had hoped that he would never see that horrid plant again. But he was sadly mistaken.

What he didn't realize was: The plant was right behind him! After carefully tying his wrists together with vines behind his head, it drew out two hands, and started slowly, and lightly stroking his armpits with one finger each. Max squeezed his eyes shut and burst into a fit of giggles, while squirming a bit. "Hehehehehey! Hehehehehehe! Vi-Vitawny, quit ihihihihihit!" He giggled, mistaking the plant for his girlfriend. The hands moved down his chest to his ribs, and started using all their fingers, and still using slow, light strokes. "Aahahahahahahahaha! Vitahahahawnyhyhyhyhy! I'm seheheheheheriohohohohouhuhuhus! Stop ihihihihihit!" Max laughed, as he started kicking his legs, "I'm tryihihihihing to sleheheheheep!" When the hands' fingers stroked faster, he kicked his legs and squirmed faster as well.

Unluckily for it, he started to wake up; But it kept the tickling up as his eyes shot open. "Whahahahahat?!" He yelled through his incessant laughter as it started poking his tummy and waist, "Nohohohohohoho! Nohohohohot yohohohohouhuhu agahahahahain!" It stopped tickling him and released his arms, but it grabbed his ankles with its vines, and held him upside down some ways up in the air. "Let me go!" He yelled angrily, trying to free himself, but to no avail. "VITAWNY! TIMON! HELP ME! THAT PLANT'S GOT ME AGAIN!" Then to his horror, two of the plant's hands laid its fingertips on his stretched sides, that alone making him flinch and giggle, and started tickling. "Gyaaaahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohohot thehehehehehehere! Plehehehehehahahahahase!" Max begged as he wiggled and squirmed wildly, already desperate to break free.

To his surprise, he was actually able to escape! He shoved the hands away, freed his ankles, and made a run for it. When he reluctantly looked back, his eyes widened in horror when he realized: The plant was chasing after him! But luckily, he saw Vitawny for a split second.

"What's going on?" He heard her wonder aloud.

"That plant's after me!" Max shouted as he ran without stopping.

"What?" Vitawny turned around, and before she could react, the plant crashed into her without stopping its running. Suddenly remembering her promise to protect him from it, she stood up, and ran after it. "Leave him alone!" She shouted angrily. But before she could do anything else, one of the hands shoved her away! When she recovered, she couldn't see the plant or her boyfriend anywhere, to her terror. "I'll protect you, Max," She vowed, "No matter what!"

With Max, he was still running for his life, with the plant hot on his tail. He hadn't felt this scared since he was almost eaten by the jackal trio back in the "Pit of Shame." When he was looking away, he suddenly felt something wrap around his ankle, effectively stopping him dead in his tracks; He realized one of the plant's vines caught him! "No!" He exclaimed in horror, as he tried to free himself, "Let me go!" It pulled him up to a tree branch, and tied his ankles to it, so he was upside down, before tying his wrists together and to a tree root, so he had no chance of escaping. "HE-E-E-ELP!" Max shouted, hoping somebody would hear him, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! THAT PLANT'S GOT ME AGAIN! HE-MMPH!" To his terror, before he could finish, the plant muffled his yells with its vines wrapped around his head over his mouth! "Mmmph-mph-mmph! (Let me go!)" He shouted angrily, but his yells were muffled.

Max got nervous when he saw one of the hands come towards him. "M-mmph mmmmph! Mmmph!(Don't touch me! Please!)" He begged in fear, but his inaudible pleads were ignored. The hand laid its fingertips right under his stretched ribs on his tummy, and started lightly stroking his ticklish skin and soft fur. "Mmmrrrppphhhh!" Poor Max burst out laughing, "Mmmphh mmmphhhrphhh! (Please stohohohohop!)" He begged, shaking his head back and forth in desperation.

After about 5 minutes, tears were streaming down Max's cheeks, as the same hand was lightly tickling all the little sensitive areas on his tummy and ribs, such as right under his ribs, on his waist, right above it, and between his tummy and hips. It was never in a perfect pattern. Occasionally, another hand tickled his neck or collar bone for a second without warning to throw him off more. Then, it started lightly stroking his back with the very tips of its fingers, as Max's tear-filled eyes widened in ticklish agony and his muffled laughter grew. And he thought the first experience with this plant was awful; This time, nobody could hear him! Well, at least it wasn't touching his sides again… _yet_. But they would very soon.

A few minutes later, as if the poor meerkat wasn't in enough ticklish agony, the plant picked up the pace; To cruelly tease him, the hand at Max's back occasionally moved to lightly tickle either one of his stretched and quivering sides or hips for a second, making him go ballistic every time. All Max could do was laugh and squirm; He couldn't protect himself, or scream for help. He could only scream and cry with laughter, but that was inaudible.

When it tickled his right side and two more hands lightly scratched at his armpits with index fingers only, his tears were soaking the vines over his mouth, and his desperate pleads were muffled and ignored. Then just as it couldn't possibly get any worse… it got a lot worse. The base of the plant came up to his left, and started licking his side! Max's screaming laughter of ticklish agony was so loud that it was almost completely audible! He was starting to feel light-headed; From his hysterical laughter, and from being upside down for too long.

Then, a little miracle happened: His mouth was uncovered! So now, his loud, hysterical screams of laughter could be heard very clearly. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shrieked, as the plant wiggled the tip of its tongue on his damp, and quivering side, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHELP! VITAWNY, HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

With his girlfriend, she widened her blue eyes open hearing sudden, familiar shrieks of laughter. "Max!" Vitawny said to herself, before running to the source; After a few unfortunate minutes, she found him. And he was a mess! He was held upside down from a branch, with his wrists tied together to a root, and was being tickled _really_ badly. The plant was even using its _tongue!_ She could see the red tint on his cheeks under his fur, where it was soaked from the tears his laughter produced, and his little body quivering terribly from the torturous tickles. She was getting squirmy just watching!

When Max peeked his wet eyes open, his heart leapt in joy when he saw a blurry Vitawny standing in front of him. "Vi-Vitahahawnyhyhy! Hehehehehelp mehehehehehe! Pleheheheheahahahahase!" He begged her as a certain hand lightly tickled up and down his right side, with the plant's tongue doing the same on his left, attacking all the sensitive spots. Plus, two certain hands were tracing circles in his ticklish armpits, and three newbies were lightly stroking his ribs, tummy, and waist. And three _more_ hands tickled his neck, collar bone, and back. It was torture!

Suddenly, he felt the pressure on his wrists go away. Then he realized: Vitawny was setting him free! When she was untying his ankles, he tried desperately to protect his ticklish body with his arms, but the hands were too strong for him. After his ankles were released, Vitawny caught him unsteadily on her back before he hit the ground. Using impressive kung-fu moves after setting Max carefully on the ground, she fought the plant away before kicking it in the lake. After Vitawny was done, she turned to her boyfriend, who was panting (which were laced with giggles) and sweating in exhaustion.

"Max? Are you okay?" She asked him, nudging his face gently with her nose in concern.

"Y-yeah," He panted, "I, I, I'm f-fine, Vit. Well, n-now I am. Oh God, that was _horrible!_ Just _horrible!_ " He grimaced as his hands went to his temples.

"It looked like it," Vitawny nodded in agreement, "I was squirming just watching! Come on, let's get you to bed." She supported him as he shakily stood up, and the two walked to the nests together. Upon arriving, Max was out like a light the second he was on his back. Luckily he wasn't unconscious; He was just sleeping. Vitawny just laid next to him, in case he needed her for anything. Without hesitation, she leaned over, and gently kissed his damp, slightly flushed cheek, before laying right next to him, trying not to sleep, due to it being almost the middle of the day.

Meanwhile in a nest nearby, a certain younger couple were laying together, just enjoying each other's company. A few days ago, Shenzi had been sick with a cold and a slight fever, and Timon, who at this point was sleeping, had been taking care of her through it all. And that day, she had good news for him, but he had to be awake so she could tell him; She leaned her head up and kissed his cheek, as he blinked his eyes open. "Hmm?" He gazed down sleepily at her smiling face, as he couldn't help but smile back. "Hey cutie," He kissed her forehead, then his eyebrows raised up in surprise, "You're not feeling warm anymore. You feeling better?"

"Yep," She nodded, her smile growing, "I think I'm pretty much over it."

"That's great!" Timon's smile grew as he hugged her happily. Then before she could say anything, he lifted her chin up gently, then kissed her little, not to mention now germ-free, black lips. He couldn't help but smile when she kissed him back pleasantly. "You have no idea how much I missed doing that," Timon smiled down at her after they drew back.

"Me too," Shenzi smiled back, before pecking his lips. "Well, while we're awake, why don't we hunt for a bug breakfast? Just the two of us?"

"I'd like that," Timon smiled, before Shenzi reluctantly shimmied out of his arms and stood up. She walked out of the nest and started hunting for bugs, with Timon following her lead.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry this took so long to finish. Max, Timon, and Shenzi don't belong to me, but Vitawny does.)**


End file.
